Angelica meets Wolvlin and they get grounded
Cast *Emma as Angelica Pickles *Kate as Charlotte Pickles *Dave as Drew Pickles *Kendra as Wolvlin *Paul as Wolvlin's Dad *Vixen as Wolvlin's Mom *Kidaroo as Chuck E Cheese *Princess as Azura Transcript (December 9, 2017) (Angelica and Wolvlin walk into each other outside the supermarket) Angelica: Hello, what's your name? Wolvlin: My name is Wolvlin Nicholas Williamson. Angelica: My name is Angelica pickles. Nice to meet you. Wolvlin: Nice to meet you too Angelica. Angelica: How is it going, Wolvlin? Wolvlin: Not very good. Every time I get in trouble, I get grounded by my parents for no reason. Angelica: Me too! Every time I get grounded, my parents put me in nappies and force me to watch shows and movies, play video games, and listen to music not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. But anyways, would you like to come to Chuck E Cheese's with me? Wolvlin: Sure! Angelica: OK then. Let's go. and Wolvlin walk away from the supermarket Angelica and Wolvlin got to Chuck E Cheese's see Angelica and Wolvlin at Chuck E Cheese's Angelica: Now that we're at Chuck E Cheese's, let's play on the play area. Wolvlin: Good idea, Angelica. and Wolvlin take their shoes off and run onto the play area to: Angelica and Wolvlin near the slide Angelica: Race you down the slide, Wolvlin. Wolvlin: You’re on! and Wolvlin slide down the slide minutes later Angelica: All of that playing has made me hungry. Wolvlin: Me too! Let's put our shoes back on and go and have pizza. Angelica: Good idea, Wolvlin. and Wolvlin put their shoes back on and walk away from the play area to: Angelica and Wolvlin at the counter Chuck E Cheese: Hey kids! What can I get for both of you? Angelica: Can we have a cheese pizza please? Chuck E Cheese: It's coming up. Go to your table and I'll arrive with the pizza. to: Angelica and Wolvlin at the table E Cheese walks in with the pizza Chuck E Cheese: Here you go! Enjoy your pizza. Angelica: Thanks. Wolvlin: Thanks. Chuck E Cheese: You're welcome! E Cheese walks away and Angelica and Wolvlin eat the pizza Angelica: That was delicious. Wolvlin: I agree. Let's go home now. Angelica: OK. and Wolvlin walk away from the table Angelica's house Drew Pickles: Angelica! Where have you been? Angelica: Um, I went to Chuck E. Cheese's with Wolvlin. Charlotte Pickles: Angelica! I can't believe you went to Chuck E Cheese's with Wolvlin! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 48 weeks! For your punishment, you will be forced to watch all four of Shimajirō's shows! Drew Pickles: I agree with your mother. Now go upstairs to your room while I order some Shimajirō DVDs from Amazon. Angelica: (running away and crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wolvlin's house Wolvlin's Dad: Wolvlin! Where have you been? Wolvlin: Um, I went to Chuck E Cheese's with Angelica. Wolvlin's Mom: Wolvlin! I can’t believe you went to Chuck E Cheese’s with Angelica Pickles! That’s it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 22 months! Wolvlin's Dad: Now let's go to your room and give you punishments! to: Wolvlin and his parents in Wolvlin's room Wolvlin's Mom: For your punishment, we are going to destroy your boy bedroom. boy bedroom gets destroyed by Dragon Kamui Wolvlin: (crying in Megaman's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wolvlin's Dad: You will now have a girl bedroom, young man! Wolvlin: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Wolvlin's Mom: It doesn't matter. This is what you get for going to Chuck E. Cheese's with Angelica Pickles. girl bedroom appears Wolvlin's Dad: There, this is your girl room! The only movies you can watch are Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella trilogy, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Mulan, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Frozen and Moana. Wolvlin: Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono! Too girly! Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono! Wolvlin's Mom: I don't care what you think. You're going to watch Disney Princess movies and that is final! Now someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She is a songstess, she has light blue hair and nails, she swims fast in her zora form, she's a restless sleeper that gets worse case of bed hair, and she's from Fire Emblem Fates. Wolvlin: No no no no no no no no no no no no! I don't want to be beaten by Azura! Wolvlin's Dad: That's right! Azura is going to beat you up! Azura, beat him up! appears as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly. Azura: Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten then appears and hides Azura beating Wolvlin up Robbie Roten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends